Natural killer (NK) cells will be isolated from rats and their role in the in vivo protection to transplantable and chemically induced tumors will be investigated. These studies will involve the reconstitution of immunosuppressed animals with purified populations of rat NK cells and the suppression of NK activity in vivo by the injection of specific monoclonal antibodies.